Amor de Mujer
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: El amor de Annie hacia Archie, desde esta canción que me encanta. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia de los gatitos.


Esta parejita me gusta, aunque no son de mis preferidos, pero también merecen su lugarcito. Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR DE MUJER – CAMILO SESTO<strong>

_**.**_

_**Amor de mujer, es como un juego de azar**_

_**te da la buena suerte o te la puede quitar**_

_**amor de mujer, a veces fuego y a veces cieno**_

_**salvaje y tierno, mezcla de infierno y cielo.**_

¿Una mujer? ¡Claro que no! Si apenas tenía doce años de edad, y las miradas que le lanzaba con sus azules ojos le incomodaban. A sus quince años, Annie Britter no era más que una chiquilla molesta que le miraba embelesada y que le provocaba un sentimiento de hastío y desazón; claro que jamás se atrevió a dirigirle una palabra hostil, pues era el modelo de elegancia de la familia Andley. ¡Si hasta sus primos lo decían!

Aunque en casa, cansado y furioso por las pullas que su hermano y su primo Anthony le lanzaban, a las cuales llegaba a incluso unirse Neal Leagan, si salía su genio y se liaba a golpes con los muchachos. Eso se ganaba uno con mostrarse cortés y amable con una chiquilla insulsa que no sabía hilar más de dos palabras juntas cuando estaba junto a él. Annie Britter era sumamente tímida y se azoraba cuando llegaba a sentarse a su lado.

No hay reunión donde coincidan donde Annie Britter no se le pegue, siempre acaban sentados juntos y para él, es una prueba harto dura acompañarla, pues prácticamente no platican de nada, a lo sumo, Archie habla de tópicos aceptados por la acartonada etiqueta de la alta sociedad, como el clima y la moda, acabando por recibir "síes y noes" a todo lo que le dice a la chiquilla de ojos azules. ¿Por qué no la rechaza de plano? Porque Annie, a pesar de su corta edad, es una damita elegante y con un sentido del buen gusto muy bien desarrollado, a juego con el del joven Cornwell. Viste trajes que resalta su belleza natural. Sin embargo, su personalidad parece totalmente opacada ante el muchacho castaño, de ojos color miel.

_**No me digas adiós jamás,**_

_**no te quiero perder jamás, jamás**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar.**_

Paradojas de la vida, al morir su primo y ser enviados a Londres a estudiar, Archie pensó que se sentiría aliviado de no tener encima a la niña tímida de ojos azules. Aunque ella se dedicó a escribirle semanalmente. Ante su hermano, Archie defendió su amor propio (como alguna vez se burló Stear ante Candy), diciendo que no le importaban las misivas de Annie. Pero a solas, era otro cantar. ¿Quién le iba a decir a Archie que la niña callada que no hablaba más de dos o tres palabras podía desbordar tanta pasión en el papel?

A través de la nutrida correspondencia que la chica le enviaba, Archie comenzó a descubrir a una interesante persona, con un carácter tímido y nobles sentimientos, aunque la parecía algo miedosa. Le hablaba de lo que aprendía en su propio colegio, y de las recepciones a las que asistía y se atrevió a confesarle que le extrañaba como acompañante en las mismas. ¿Para qué negarlo? El orgullo varonil de Archie se infló ante esta confidencia. Y la verdad, él también la extrañaba, pero, con su carácter tímido y su manía de esconder sus sentimientos, Archie se sentía más atraído a la juventud radiante de Candy, su prima adoptiva. Y la convivencia que mantenía con la chica en el colegio, a pesar de ser tan escasa por la estricta vigilancia de las monjas, le hizo descubrir a una muchacha espontánea, dulce y también a la mujer en la que Candy se convertiría en unos pocos años más.

Desde que la conoció, la Gatita le gustó, y con su vitalidad, opacaba la sencilla personalidad de Annie, así que él y su hermano se veían atraídos por Candy, y si se mantuvieron al margen, fue por el enorme cariño que los dos le profesaban a su primo Anthony. Pero en el colegio, ya era otra cosa, el peligro que un joven británico de buen ver, aunque fuera un asco de persona, le sulfuraba a Archie y acabó por empujarle a tomar una decisión con respecto a Candy.

_**Amor de mujer, cara y cruz, de muchas vidas**_

_**corazón de altos ruegos y duras caídas**_

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó el día de su cumpleaños! Archie había decidido darse él mismo un regalo confesando a Candy que la quería, llevaba meses reflexionando, y ante la presencia de Annie en el colegio, comenzó a sentirse dividido entre las dos chicas. Recordó el día que la volvió a ver en Londres. Annie se había convertido en una hermosísima jovencita, vestida con el mejor gusto que él podía esperar; ese día, su voz se había perdido por unos instantes, al ingresar ella a la sala donde la tía Aloy los había citado. No pudo evitar admirarla con ojos apreciativos. Las formas de mujer despuntaban a través del recatadísimo uniforme que las alumnas debían llevar en el colegio. Eso no podía negarlo, Candy no daba menor importancia a la moda, como en el caso de Annie Britter. Pero fue el darse cuenta de que Grandchester rondaba a su prima y que ella no se hacía la remolona ante la presencia de Terry, que se decidió a hablarle.

¿Quién le iba a decir que Annie Britter escucharía su confesión y reaccionaría de manera tan violenta? Entre lágrimas y con voz entrecortada, reprochó a Candy (no a él), lo que sucedía, arrojó el regalo que le llevaba, y salió corriendo con Candy tras ella. Archie se quedó de una pieza, levantando la bufanda que Annie había tejido para él y leyendo la tarjetita que le dedicaba. "Para ti, con cariño". No, lo de Annie no era cariño, era amor y, por vez primera, Archie vislumbró a una mujer enamorada de él.

_**No me digas adiós jamás,**_

_**no te quiero perder jamás, jamás**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar**_

Todo se vino abajo para Annie, escuchó como Archie le confesaba a Candy que la quería y ella, alterada como estaba, ofuscada y sin medir consecuencias, le reclamó a su hermana de crianza que desde que recordaba, era la favorita de quienes las conocían. Elisa y Luisa las escucharon y Annie quiso morirse. Sabía que no tardarían en descubrir el secreto de su origen. ¿Qué diría su madre cuando se enterara de lo que ella había ocultado durante tanto tiempo? Las lágrimas la ahogaban y ella deseaba desaparecer como las gotas de lluvia lo hacían en la tierra de la pequeña caverna en la que se refugió, después de correr y caerse no supo cuantas veces.

Pero lo más doloroso de todo, era el haber escuchado a Archie hablar con Candy… Candy, siempre Candy presente en su vida. Candy quien guardó su secreto y quien desde que recordara, la había defendido ante los demás. Candy, quien no ocultó jamás que era una huérfana abandonada por sus verdaderos padres, era quien tenía el amor del hombre al que ella amaba.

_**No me digas adiós jamás,**_

_**no te quiero perder jamás, jamás**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar, amor**_

Archie regresó como en trance al pabellón de los varones del colegio, y fue interceptado por su hermano.

-Archie, ¿has escuchado? –preguntó el muchacho de anteojos-. Dicen que Annie Britter es una huérfana que se crió en el Hogar de Pony, como Candy.

Archie se quedó sin habla y miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué tienes Archie? –preguntó el primogénito Cornwell.

-Es mi culpa… -murmuró el menor.

Stear no pudo decir nada más, ante la cascada de palabras de su hermano.

-Es mi culpa, ella me ama y yo… yo… -Archie se mesó los cabellos-. Yo le decía a Candy que la quiero cuando Annie me escuchó –le miró con ojos llenos de pesar y culpa-. Salió corriendo y Candy la siguió. Stear… ¿y si le pasa algo? Annie no es como Candy, ni tan fuerte. Por favor, acompáñame a buscarla.

Stear no dijo nada, sino que siguió a su hermano a través de los bosques que rodeaban el edificio escolar, y a pesar de la lluvia. Los dos muchachos acabaron empapados y cansados, sin resultado alguno.

-¡Archie!

La voz de Candy les hizo detenerse.

-¡Annie está en la cueva pequeña y no quiere salir! –avisó la chica sin más-. Por favor, ve a buscarla.

Archie conocía la cueva y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar.

_**No me digas adiós jamás,**_

_**no te quiero perder jamás, jamás**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar**_

Annie había dejado de sollozar, pero sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo y la angustia que la apresaba era inmensa. Lo mejor sería llamar a sus padres e irse del colegio san Pablo, decidió. Sí, una vez más, huiría de los problemas que se le presentaban. Acostumbrada a que los demás tomaran decisiones por ella. Años de permanecer bajo la sombra de su madre adoptiva, quien con la mejor voluntad del mundo, calló el origen de su hija. A su padre no le importaba, y eso se lo dijo desde años atrás, pero no pudo hacer mucho contra la fuerza de voluntad de la señora Britter y Annie cedió ante su madre. Tal vez si Archie hubiese sabido desde un principio que ella también se había criado en el Hogar de Ponny, le hubiese gustado, como le gustaba Candy.

De momento, no deseaba salir de su escondite, y gracias a Dios, parecía que nadie, fuera de Candy, lo conocía. Escuchó en silencio la petición de Candy de que la acompañara al colegio, a fin de secarse y cambiarse la ropa empapada y enlodada. Y no hizo caso, hasta que Candy se marchó. El lugar era muy pequeño y con dificultad había podido entrar, y el rincón donde ella se había acurrucado no dejaba ver la entrada a la cueva. Recordó el día que conoció a Archibald Cornwell y el amor arrollador que comenzó a experimentar.

Sí, tenía doce años en ese momento, era una niña en todo sentido de la palabra, pues ni siquiera había entrado a la adolescencia, como algunas de sus amigas de sociedad. Pero lo que sintió por el muchacho jamás lo sintió ni lo sentiría por nadie más. Para ella, tan tranquila y apocada, tan tímida y callada, lo violento del sentimiento la llenó de desconcierto, pero acabó aceptándolo y se sentía dichosa de coincidir con el joven castaño y de ojos color miel en las reuniones de sociedad en Chicago. Lo extrañó tanto cuando se marchó a Londres, por lo cual puso todo su empeño para que la cambiaran de colegio. ¿Y todo para qué? Para escuchar cómo él se le declaraba a otra.

_**No me digas adiós, amor de mujer,**_

_**no te quiero perder, amor de mujer**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar**_

-Annie…

La voz la sobresaltó. Así que Candy había ido a contarle a Archie dónde se encontraba ella.

-Annie –repitió Archie-. Por favor, sal de ahí, yo… quiero hablarte.

-¿Para qué? –murmuró en voz baja Annie.

La lluvia ya había parado, o de otra manera, Archie no le hubiese escuchado.

-Yo… quiero… -¿qué decir? Archie tragó saliva y respiró profundamente-. Lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte.

Annie sintió como las lágrimas volvían a caer. ¿Eso era todo? ¿A él le preocupaba que lo hubiera pescado confesándose con Candy? ¿Y ella?

-Vete Archie –suplicó.

Ni siquiera en esos momentos, podía mostrarse violenta.

-No Annie –la voz de Archie, por el contrario, se mostró firme-. No me iré sin ti.

-Ya escuché lo que le dijiste a Candy ¿qué quieres de mí? –alcanzó a preguntar Annie.

-Que hablemos –pidió Archie y se acercó lo más que pudo a la entrada, aunque se dio cuenta que no podría ingresar en el diminuto espacio donde Annie estaba-. He leído todas tus cartas y sé que eres una maravillosa persona.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Annie con voz derrotada "No soy tan maravillosa como para que me ames", pensó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

-Annie, sólo escúchame, por favor –suplicó el muchacho y se sentó en el piso, sin importarle mancharse de lodo-. Sí es cierto que Candy me gustaba, pero… tú también me gustas –acabó por ruborizarse-. Candy es vibrante y yo…

Cerró la boca cuando escuchó la furiosa reclamación de Annie.

-¡Ve entonces con ella! ¿Acaso crees que con esas palabras me harás salir de aquí?

-No, Annie. Yo estaba confundido, pero me he dado cuenta que te prefiero a ti.

Archie se quedó en silencio, lo mismo que Annie. Dejó pasar un largo minuto antes de continuar.

-Sé que tú también te criaste en el Hogar de Ponny y he de decirte que eso no importa, eres una mujer hermosa y de gran corazón, ¿qué más da de donde provengas?

Nunca se le había hecho tan difícil al joven Cornwell mantener una conversación con una chica.

-¿En verdad no te importa que haya crecido en un orfanatorio? –preguntó Annie.

-No, Annie –declaró firmemente Archie-. Lo importante es quien has decidido ser tú. Sal, por favor.

-¿En verdad te gusto? –murmuró Annie, totalmente sonrojada.

-Sí, Annie.

Annie ya no lo pensó más, salió y fue recibida por un Archie totalmente mojado y enlodado, como ella.

-¡Archie! –la chica comenzó a llorar mientras se encaminaban al colegio.

_**No me digas adiós jamás,**_

_**no te quiero perder jamás, jamás**_

_**no me digas adiós jamás, jamás**_

_**no me dejes de amar**_

Explicar a las monjas lo sucedido no fue fácil, la versión fue que Annie había revelado su verdadero origen y que Archie la había encontrado "casualmente", mientras volvía de los establos. La Hermana Grey no acabó de verse satisfecha con lo que los jóvenes contaron, pero no quiso entrar en muchos detalles, sobre todo porque la señorita Britter presentaba síntomas de resfrío por el enfriamiento.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma? –pidió Annie en la enfermería.

La religiosa encargada de la enfermería le había dado permiso a Archie de despedirse de la joven.

-Claro –aseguró Archie y le sonrió.

-Quiero hablar con Candy –pidió Annie a la Hermana Margaret.

Annie cayó en un profundo sueño antes de ver su petición cumplida, pero estaba mucho más tranquila que desde hacía años, mientras que Archie permanecía a su lado, mirándola dormir y en ese momento, el muchacho comenzó a sentir el mismo amor que esa niña le profesaba. Correspondería a ese sentimiento con la misma pasión que Annie sentía por él.

-No me dejes jamás, no me dejes de amar –murmuró en voz muy queda y con ojos dulces y llenos de amor.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas**_


End file.
